Dread Pack
Dread Pack is a guild in the MMORPG Elder Tale. Although they have a small role in the light novel, appearing in only one chapter, their appearances are greatly expanded in the anime. It started as one of the PK guilds that gained notoriety around Akihabara after the Catastrophe. The guild mostly consisted of six members with high levels: a Samurai, two Swashbucklers, a Druid, a Sorcerer, and a Summoner. They ambushed players around Akihabara in order to loot the items and gold they drop after their death.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 3 Overview The Catastrophe This guild was formed right after the Catastrophe by Smash and his gang to fend for themselves. Once news spread that slain players would revive in the Cathedral, they began PKing unfortunate players for items and gold, justifying themselves with the idea that if their victims revived, it was alright. Among their victims, at least in the anime, were Touya and Minori when they wandered outside the city walls. Later, they encountered Shiroe's Party and tried to kill them, but the group's members were far more experienced and were already on guard for PKers. As a result, Dread Pack finds themselves soundly trounced, with all six members PKed themselves (in the light novel) or with three dead, one incapacitated, and one fleeing (in the anime). denies Dread Pack access to Silver Sword's hunting grounds]] After the humiliating defeat, the guild remained together save for the Sorcerer and Summoner, who left at some point. Around that time, major battle guilds like Silver Sword and the Black Sword Knights took over the hunting grounds, leaving them without a place to PK or hunt monsters there. All they could do was lie around aimlessly. Round Table Alliance arc This changed, however, when the Crescent Moon Refreshment Stand opened and returned flavorful food to the masses in Akihabara. Rikopin, in the anime, is the first to taste the burger and became so overjoyed that she began crying. This sparked the food revolution in Akiba and garnered Shiroe and the Crescent Moon Alliance the traction they needed to host the Round Table Conference. After the formation of the Round Table Alliance and the spread of Real Food Preparation, the group sets up a ramen stand.Log Horizon anime, episode 10: An Invitation From Eastal In the episodes on, they are seen alternating through different jobs as necessary. Libra Festival arc Shortly before the Libra Festival, the guild moved into an abandoned building and started renovating it with the help of Stroganopp's Carpenter subclass. While deciding what to do in the present situation, they decide to open up a specialty store for processed ingredient items for cooking. While flavorful food was made possible with Real Food Prep, many recipes that called for ingredients like stock or tomato sauce would need those items to be cooked by hand. The cooked such ingredient items for chefs so restaurateurs and other cooks could save some time. The store was opened with the help of Marielle and the Crescent Moon Alliance.Log Horizon Database: ドレッド・パックの新事業 During the Libra Festival, they apologize to Touya and Minori for their actions at the beginning of the series and send them a bag of their hand-made toys as compensation, much to the children's embarrassment. Members Trivia *In Log Horizon: West Wind Brigade chapter 17, Smash and Rikopin cameo at the end just as the Crescent Moon Alliance sets up its refreshment stand. *The Dread Pack Store stocks Serara's soy milk mayonnaise due to her urging. References Navigation